Thinner than Ice
by Angelz of Light
Summary: REWRITTEN. What if Hideaki was willing to do anything for money, even steal and Tagiru and Yuu are at odds on what to do about about him? While attempting to stop Hideaki from taking this path, Tagiru and Yuu discover there might be more to their friendship than even they know. TagiruxYuu.


_Hi everyone! Finally, the rewrite of Thinner than Ice is finally here! I hope it's better than the first time around. This first chapter is based on the prompt '__B__ehind __Y__ou'. Thanks to **Black Angel of the Underworld **for betareading this chapter!  
_

**Chapter 1**

Tagiru paced anxiously on the basketball courts, tearing up a piece of newspaper and throwing it away. He gritted his teeth. Where were Taiki and Yuu? He didn't exactly want to see Yuu right now but that didn't matter. The butterflies in his stomach would have to wait whenever Yuu was near because of what Hideaki was up to.

He felt happier when his two friends finally arrived.

"Tagiru," Taiki greeted him. "Sorry we're late."

"What's wrong?" Yuu said.

"What's wrong?" Tagiru repeated. "Didn't you see the newspaper? What Hideaki's been doing?"

Taiki sighed. "I thought that's what you might be worried about."

Yuu bristled. "I can't believe he'd be so selfish. I know he's focused on the money but this is too much."

Tagiru shook his head. "He's desperate, Yuu! He's sick of everything. Every time he tried to get a job, it always ends badly. It's not right but I think there's something more than he's telling us."

He didn't know why he was making excuses for the redhead, but Hideaki was still his friend. They had shared some good times together. That didn't mean he agreed with everything Hideaki did, and stealing for the sake of his dream was definitely something he didn't agree with.

"I just - I want to stop him," Tagiru said, looking at his friends. "I really do, but..." He avoided their gaze. "The police are looking for him. I know I should report him but I just can't. I don't know what to do. He...He's not a bad person."

Yuu frowned, his eyes serious. "Bad person or not, he should still take responsibility for his actions."

Tagiru glared. "He doesn't know what to do."

"Do _you_ know what he wants to do?"

Taiki broke them up quickly. "Calm down, guys. Relax."

Tagiru sighed a little, frowning and turning back to the conversation. "Anyway, I tried to talk to Hideaki but he doesn't seem to listen to me, even when I told him I'd tell the police. He said it'd ruin our friendship if I did that."

Yuu sighed, rolling his eyes. "Threatening him isn't exactly a way to get him to listen to you."

"Well," Tagiru challenged his best friend, "if he's being too stubborn to admit he's wrong, I'd like to see you try." God, why did he have to make such an issue out of everything?"

Yuu frowned. "I'm not saying he wasn't stubborn, you idiot. But threatening him is going to push him away. You need to be more assertive so he doesn't feel like you're ganging up on him or something."

"How?" Tagiru said; his voice was slightly defensive. Every time he and Hideaki tried to talk, it mostly ended up in a huge fight.

Taiki felt a smile play on his lips, but quickly intervened before Yuu and Tagiru began bickering with one another. "Yuu, I have to meet with Akari, so why don't you go with Tagiru to meet Hideaki?"

"What?" Both Tagiru and Yuu said in surprise.

"I - Aren't you coming with us?" Tagiru said, trying to sound casual. He knew they were going to meet with Hideaki so he wouldn't really be alone with Yuu, but at the same time, every time he was alone with Yuu, he felt strange sensations well up inside his stomach. Sensations he didn't understand.

This was the same Yuu he bickered with and clung onto, whether it be in happiness or fear. There was the time at the abandoned hospital. He had been afraid that there were ghosts and had subconsciously grabbed onto Yuu, knowing he could trust the other with his safety.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Taiki said, confused.

Yuu glanced at Tagiru, who seemed deep in thought. "Tagiru's been avoiding me lately. I don't think he wants to."

At Yuu's observation, Tagiru felt heat creep up to his cheeks. "It's nothing like that! I just thought Taiki-san would help calm Hideaki down and everything if he's with us! Besides, we've teamed up for things before, right? We'll be fine, right?"

That's right. They would be fine. They were still best friends; this would be just like old times. As long as he kept telling himself that, things would be fine. That much he knew.

Taiki looked between Tagiru and Yuu, wondering if there was something he was missing but then smiled. "Okay then. Yuu, call me if you need my help though. If there's anything only I can do, I can cancel my plans."

Yuu nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Tagiru called up Hideaki and the other had agreed to meet up with him. Hideaki had called him to the small place he was hiding out in. It was a small cottage near the country side and was quite far from where Tagiru and the others stayed.

They took Yuu's car since he offered.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two boys as Yuu drove, the light humming of the car droning on in the background.

Tagiru was nervously fiddling his fingers, trying not to look at Yuu but took a small glance at him. He couldn't help but notice how attractive his best friend was. His lips seemed so smooth and soft. His eyes, so innocent and kind, protective and fierce when they wanted to be. And his body...everything was perfect, the curves, the smile, everything was where it should be. Yuu looked perfect in every which way. No wonder he had so many fangirls. Yuu was hot if Tagiru had to put it one simple word.

He felt heat creep up to his cheeks at these thoughts, especially as Yuu looked up at him, causing their eyes to meet.

"Tagiru?" Yuu said. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah!" Tagiru said immediately. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Yuu laughed a little. "Well, you were staring at me. And you have been acting strange around me. Do you want to tell me something?"

Tagiru huffed, turning away and crossing his arms. "You're driving slow. It'll be midnight by the time we reach Hideaki."

"Tagiru..." Yuu said. He could feel it was something else. However, he was distracted by raindrops suddenly falling on his arm and quickly closed the window.

"Great, it had to rain now, didn't it?" Tagiru grumbled, seeing the traffic slow down. Did the world hate him or something? He didn't know how to act around Yuu right now. It was different, too, when they were younger.

Things had been easier back then. It had been almost like an instinctive reaction to cling onto his best friend. Even when he had been excited about the tournament that the Old Clock man offered and Yuu was able to figure out the location on where it was held, he had pulled the other into an embrace.

But now these minute things, Yuu grabbing his hand or when they hugged, it didn't feel the same as it had back then. He didn't understand why because it wasn't a negative feeling; in fact, it felt nice once he could breathe again.

That was another thing. Pulling Yuu into his arms now was like he had stopped breathing for a few moments, at least, until Taiki-san joined the hug as well. Then he could learn to breathe again. The beating of his heart would stop as well. This was why he had been avoiding the other. It was too awkward for him to face these feelings.

"We'll get there soon, don't worry," Yuu said, looking at him. "I'm sorry. You hate being stuck in a storm with me. Is it me, Tagiru?"

"Huh?" Tagiru said, caught off guard.

"I know we're different," Yuu said. "And we're growing up, too. Do you feel that we're too different to remain friends?"

Tagiru stared, befuddled on how Yuu came to that conclusion. He leaned over, smacking his friend on the shoulder. "You're driving so I can't punch you, but that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Aren't you meant to be the smart one, Yuu? Of course it's not that, you idiot! Gosh, and you call me stupid! Yuu, of course, I want to be friends with you! I just...I have some stuff to deal with...stuff I don't really understand myself. But I know one thing for sure. I still want to be friends with you."

Yuu looked surprised now and, also, confused. "Then why have you been avoiding me and not answering my calls?"

Tagiru blushed. "I said I had stuff to deal with, right? Just think of that as why. I can't explain it yet, okay?" He paused. "The traffic's starting to clear."

"Right," Yuu said, driving again. He reached out and squeezed Tagiru's arm. "Then I'll wait until you're ready to tell me. I've always got your back, Tagiru."


End file.
